gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GTA4PC
Diaz Cartel Hi. Thanks for contributing to GTW. If you disagree with someone else, please discuss it on the talk page of the article, rather than repeatedly reverting their edits. Referring to something as "Diaz's Gang" doesn't mean that is its name, it just means they know it as Diaz's gang (as opposed to someone else's gang). I have seen no recent evidence for the exact name of the gang, and this needs investigation before we repeatedly rename and move the pages around. If you can provide evidence, please explain it on Talk:Diaz Cartel and we'll move it. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 18:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Hola Well, hello there! Nice to see a friendly face for once. Wikipedia was really starting to piss me off, and this place seems much more laid back...my kinda wiki! Thanks for the suggestion! Eganio 19:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Amen to that! Eganio 19:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't mean to butt in, but I'm glad you feel that way about this wiki. I often see Wikipedia ridiculing the actions of editors, just because they aren't exactly in line with the admin's preferences. So long as we get the information in a readable format, it's fine. I agree in quality before quantity, but it's good that we don't obsess over every article (because we'd end up with about 5). If either of you have any suggestions about how we can improve, just give me a shout - Gboyers (?) 21:10, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Friends? Hello, GTA4PC. I hope you've been enjoying yourself here as much as I have! Isn't it nice to share your GTA knowledge without anyone breathing down your neck? Anyway, when you log in, you might want to scroll down on the main page to see if you have any friend requests...took me a while to realize that they only show up there for some reason! ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:33, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I know. Some of the interface aspects take a little while to navigate. I think I was sitting there with a pending friend request for several weeks before finally realizing it! Anyway, glad to have ya as a friend! Happy editing! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 00:38, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Gangs Hi, GTA4PC. Yeah, I agree that the Colombian Cartel is a very large entity, and certainly a major player in GTA III. Also, you're right: they are probably bigger than Diaz's Gang strictly speaking. However, I think Diaz's gang is more prominent in the GTA Vice City storyline than the Colombians are in GTA III. Ricardo and his gang are a major impediment to Tommy in Vice City, and must be destroyed for the storyline to continue. How about this: let's use both to represent the major Latino gangs in the GTA series. Does that sound good? While I agree with including the Colombians, I think we also need to keep Diaz's gang at the top because of its importance to the GTA VC story. What do you think? Eganio''Talk'' 20:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, trust me, I'm not trying to adhere to what people over at Wikipedia think! :-) I just think we need to keep Diaz's gang pretty prominent, since they are so important to the GTA VC storyline, but if you think the Colombian Cartel is more important as far as being a bona-fide gang, that's perfectly fine with me. Just make sure important groups like Diaz's gang don't fall to the wayside! Eganio''Talk'' 20:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Missions Hey, Flesh! Thanks for the note. Yeah, I've been toying with the idea of running through the GTA San Andreas missions and bringing all the pages in-line with the agreed-upon format. I have also been working on walkthroughs (with the invaluable assistance of GuildKnight), starting with Key to Her Heart. These will be heavily detailed, including images. I am planning on attaching the walkthroughs to the main mission pages. Let me know if you have any suggestions for anything I'm doing. And thanks for handling the other stuff, since I'm only an expert on GTA:SA and GTA:VC! Eganio''Talk'' 20:20, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Yup, that's the general idea I've been functioning under, i.e. cleaning up the mission pages that already exist, then moving on to create the missing ones. I started in Las Venturas because I happened to be at that point in the game on the PC (I just got it on PC last month), and was poised to capture images and provide detailed information as I was going through the missions. I will likely re-start again later in order to work on the early Los Santos and San Fierro missions. I will then move on to GTA Vice City after I've finished with everything in GTA San Andreas. Eganio''Talk'' 21:01, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::I take images with the camera, which are automatically stored in a folder under "My Documents". This is, of course, assuming you have turned on the image autosave function under the options menu. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:08, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::LOL, yeah, that's why I love GTA San Andreas for this purpose! There is another option that might work for the older games. The following is quoted from a message sent to me by MattyDienhoff. ::::Use FRAPS (http://www.fraps.com/). FRAPS is a utility that runs in the background and allows you to take screenshots (and videos) with the press of a configurable hotkey. The free, unregistered version only allows you to save screenshots as bitmaps, but you can use paint or any decent photo-editing program to change them to JPG. Once you've downloaded it and set it up, you can go into the display settings in the game to turn the HUD and radar off to get them out of the way, then take some snaps. One tactic I use is to crouch and elevate the camera slightly to get my character out of the way and shift the focus onto whatever you're trying to photograph, so you can easily crop him out of the picture later. :::Hope that helps! Eganio''Talk'' 21:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I've played and beaten everything except GTA 1, GTA 2, and GTA IV. Eganio''Talk'' 21:33, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, god, I forgot about Grand Theft Auto Advance and GTA London! Haven't played those either. Eganio''Talk'' 21:38, 28 June 2008 (UTC) You ever go on IRC? Eganio''Talk'' 21:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :It's a chat room. I'm on there from time to time...it's nice for discussing things that don't necessarily need to be archived on talk pages, such as our above discussion...it saves space on our talk pages, and is a nice place to just shoot the breeze with other editors. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:45, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm admin here. :-) The inappropriate username is being dealt with...suffice to say, the username in question is in violation of the rules. Eganio''Talk'' 21:55, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Howdy! Heya. Thanks for the note. Actually, my work over here has been so fractured and diverse, I don't even know which part to jump into! I've got all of GTA San Andreas on my plate, as well as categorization, capturing images, cleaning up, discussing admin stuff, and to top it all off, I've started a new wiki! Suffice to say, I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I've been spending a good deal of time on the new wiki, since I'm building it from the ground up, so my work here has been rather sparse as of late. But I'm trying to find the right balance between all of this and my labwork! Anyway, how are things with you? I hope the VCS stuff is going well. Let me know if you come up with any ideas that might translate to GTA:SA! Happy editing! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 20:37, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I definitely have you to thank for introducing me to this wiki! Don't worry...I won't forget you when I get to the "top", LOL! Oh, and the new wiki is focused on laboratory research. You are more than welcome to stop by; I'm working on writing essential articles right now, so there's not too much going on, though. Anyway, if you need help with something, don't hesitate to ask! Eganio''Talk'' 21:29, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Mission Pages I've had a look at the Purple Haze article and it looks great. I'll keep looking but you are doing a great job. A-Dust 22:49, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Staff Nomination Hi GTA4PC . You have been nominated to become a Moderator on GTA Wiki. Firstly, please respond on the nomination page as to whether you accept the nomination. If you accept, please state why you would like to become a Moderator. Other users may ask you questions, so make sure you watch the nomination page so that you can respond quickly to questions. Make sure you fully understand the role of a Moderator, so that you can answer the questions effectively. A decision on your promotion will be made by a Manager over the next few weeks, so good luck! Gboyers talk 18:44, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to the position of Moderator on GTA Wiki. Your responsibilities are to ensure that the wiki runs smoothly, helping users that have problems, fixing urgent problems on the wiki, patrolling edits, being a first point of contact for questions, and spotting any problems with Policy. You now have the ability to move pages, protect talk pages, rollback edits, use the patrol system, and auto-patrol your edits. I will collate some instructions on these tools for you shortly. If you have any notices that affect or require multiple staff, please post these on the Staff Noticeboard. Please also familiarise yourself with the staff half of the Tasks list, and read up on any Policy that you are unfamilair with. Congratulations, and I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know. Gboyers talk 14:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Jetski Hey - just a quick note. You moved Jet Ski to Jetski by copying all the content into the new page, and overwriting the old page with a redirect. That is a messy way of moving pages, and also disconnects the content from the history (showing who wrote what, which we legally need to show) which makes it look like you wrote the page from scratch. Instead, you simply click the "Move" button at the top (which you have access to as a moderator) and move it to a new page, which will automatically copy the history, create a redirect, and updates any other redirects. I un-did your edits and have have moved the page for you. Let me know if you have any questions about that - Gboyers talk 19:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I tried moving the page to Jetski, but it said the page already exists and didn't work. Besides while moving the page I re-wrote everything from scratch and added some more info. --''GTA 4 PC'' 19:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) When it says the page already exists, it gives you the option to delete the 'other' page. I now realise you don't have the permissions to do that, so you should ask an Administrator to do it (eg by adding the or tags). After I moved the page, I also repeated your edits, and made a few more of my own. I was also going to remind you to try and split up big chunks of text (like this) into smaller ones (like this), which just makes everything easier to read, and easier for people to find what they're looking for. Gboyers talk 20:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I hear you, it was my first time trying it, we all make mistakes, that's a way of life. And if you haven't edited the Last Stand article already, I'm going to split them into paragraphs a bit more. --''GTA 4 PC'' 22:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) It's not a problem - we learn by doing. The Last Stand article looks better too. Thanks - Gboyers talk 22:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) IRC If you noticed, I posted a message on the GTA Wiki:Staff Noticeboard requesting Staff fill out times that they may be available to join the IRC room. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask that you pop over and fill in times you might be available... We'd like to try to organize a Staff IRC Meeting. Thanks! --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Spaceeinstein Whilst you're around, could you comment on: GTA Wiki:Promotion/Spaceeinstein? Thanks - Gboyers talk 23:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Project Hi GTA4PC. As part of our first Cleanup Project, I have assigned some tasks to staff members. This way, all the tasks get done, not just the obvious ones. Could you have a go at and try and fix as many as possible? If the category is being properly used, create the page, add some basic text, and categorise it. If the category is not being properly used, remove the links to it. If you could do as many as you feel you can, then that would be great. Just ask if you have any questions, or read the project page. Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Flesh, good to see you here. TNF here Promotion 2 Hey. I've nominated you for promotion at GTA Wiki:Promotion/GTA4PC/2. Fill in the page and we can get the ball rolling. Gboyers talk 23:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Though you dedication to the wiki is undeniable, your nomination for promotion to Administrator was unsuccessful. I urge you to spend some time focusing on spelling and grammar, familiarize yourself a little more with the whole wiki, and renominate later. Thanks for all you do here! --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Shotguns Thank you so much for editing the pump shotgun page. It's been bugging me what type of shotgun is used in the GTA III era, and I think you got it (not far off from what I guessed). However, I was a bit curious when you said the GTA III shotgun was "a combination between the Ithaca 37 stakeout and the Reminton 870P". Please explain. Thanks! Mdietz007 23:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, yes, good point. I'd have to agree. Thanks again!Mdietz007 02:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Stubby Shotgun Since you seem like you are a very good weapon ID'er, would you happen to know what the Stubby Shotgun in VC and LCS is based off of? This is another weapon I've had trouble with. Thanks!Mdietz007 02:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking, but I just wanted to make sure. Thanks for your help!Mdietz007 05:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Project Hey GTA4PC, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC)